nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hiroko Okada
, plasticienne japonaise, née en 1970 à Tokyo. Biographie Hiroko Okada étudie à l’Université d’art de Tama, où elle obtient un Master de peinture en 1994. Elle s'investit dans la théâtre tout en commençant une carrière de peintre. Elle diversifie ensuite ses moyens d'expression en intégrant la photographie, classique puis numérique, les vidéos et les installations. Hiroko Okada vit et travaille dans la préfecture de Chiba, à l’est de Tokyo. Elle est représentée par la galerie d'art Mizuma, 2F Kagura Bldg., 3-13 Ichigayatamachi Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo. Son travail est souvent marqué par un féminisme actif et ironique. Elle apporte une vision critique de la condition féminine au Japon. Ses photos d'hommes "enceints" participent de cette démarche. En 2007, AIZOU BENTO - Love and Hate Lunch Box à la Mizuma Art Gallery se présente comme une parodie d’émissions de cuisine. L’ artiste y prépare des plats aux côtés de partenaires occidentaux. La préparation du bento rappelle les douleurs de l’accouchement. Comme les vraies émissions de cuisine à la télévision japonaise, on peut noter la pauvreté du dispositif de la mise-en-scène, caméra ﬁxe devant les présentateurs et plans de coupe sur les aliments qui composent le plat. Dans ce cadre Hiroko Okada commente le rôle de la femme contemporaine au Japondans un dispositif très critique. Voir une présentation de cette vidéo Expositions personnelles (sélection) *1996 : Key to the love, Suikato Gallery, Tokyo, Japon **''KISS, Shimizu Bathhouse (Morphe'96), Tokyo, Japon *1998 : ''You & I went through many things, Mizuma Art gallery, Tokyo *2000 : from the play called 'Paper and Hands, Love and Mystery', Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo *2003 : The Delivery by Male Project, Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *2005 : Housewife's Hobby, Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo *2007 : AIZOU BENTO - Love and Hate Lunch Box, Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo *2009 : Dusky Room, Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo, Japon Expositions collectives (sélection) *1991 : PAPAYA-CAN in the End of a Century, Setagaya Art Museum, Tokyo, Japon *1995 : JUGEMU Exhibition by ART BY XEROX, SCAI THE BATHHOUSE, Tokyo, Japon *1996 : HOLY GIFT vol.1 -Drawings-'', Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *1997 : ''Two Thousand Bug, Gallery Ryugi, Tokyo, Japon ** I' Art, Itabashi Art Museum, Tokyo, Japon ** MARTIN, Atlantis Gallery, Londres & Catalyst Arts, Belfast *1998 : LOVE'S BODY - Rethinking Naked and Nude in Photography, Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography, Tokyo ** TAMA VIVANT'98, Tama Art University, Tokyo, Japon *1999 : Artists' Works, Tokyo Station Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *2001 : Makoto Aida, Hiroko Okada with their baby Torajiro, Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo, Japon **''Sex and Consumerism:Contemporary Art in Japon'', University of Brighton Gallery, Brighton *2002 : 7th Kitakyushu Biennale: Art for sale, Kitakyushu Municipal Museum of Art, Fukuoka, Japon *2003 : City_net Asia 2003, Seoul Museum of Art, Seoul, Corée *2004 : out of the ordinary / extraordinary: Japonese contemporary photography, Japonisches Kulturinstitut, Cologne, Allemagne ** WHY NOT LIVE FOR ART? ,Tokyo Opera City Art Gallery, Tokyo, Japon *2005 : PostGender: Sexuality and Performativity in Contemporary Japonese art,Tikotin Museum of Japonese Art, Haifa, Israel **''NO ORDINARY'', Skulpturens Hus, Stockholm, Sweden *2006 :STILE DER STADT, Hamburg, Allemagne ** NO HISTORIES, Greenaway Art Gallery, Adelaïde, Australia *2007 : Radio Sakae-cho 2057, Wi-CAN Art Center: Sakae-cho Shopping Street, Chiba, Japon **''Out of the Ordinary: New Video from Japon'', MOCA The Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles, U.S.A *2008 : ''-hiragana art- CHIBATORI'', Chiba Folk Museum, Chiba, Japon**''VIDEOFORMES 2008'', Clemont-Ferrand, France *2009 : FemLink -The International Video Collage 'MALE - HOMME'**Fondation Al Quattan and the Franco-German Cultural Center, Ramallah, Palestine Galerie Image:Okada99.jpg|''A couple, Mr. M and Miss S , 1999 Image:Okada03.jpg|''Future plan no.1 Impression numérique, 2003. Image:Okada09.jpg|''AIZOU BENTO - Love and Hate Lunch Box'' DVD 22 minutes, 2007. Category:naissance en 1970 Category:plasticien contemporain japonais